


Ametrine

by WriterFromTheVoid



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach City, Corrupted Gem, Crossover, Gen, Monster - Freeform, Pure Heart Valley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterFromTheVoid/pseuds/WriterFromTheVoid
Summary: One day, a weird monster shows up to the valley and  after the Sheriff’s Department defeats it, it drops a weird gem. Little do our heroes know it’s actually a corrupted gem that will reform and destroy the valley! It’s a good thing The Crystal Gems are here. Together our heroes will save the day! Or not....None of this is canon anyway.





	Ametrine

Rainy. It was a rainy day in the valley. The rain pouring down on HQ. The power had gone out so the living room was being lightened by an old lantern that Mao Mao had found in the closet. 

Adorabat had been drawing a picture to keep her mind off missing the new episode of Kendo Ken. Badgerclops had fallen asleep on the couch. He couldn’t play video games and Mao Mao had been sharpening his sword staying alert in case the monster or king alarm would go off.

Shortly, the monster alarm had gone off in HQ awaking Badgerclops from his nap and scaring Adorabat so that she had dropped a crayon and it had broken the edge of it. Mao Mao, however, seemed to be prepared. He had rushed out of HQ’s door waiting for both his deputies.

The two deputies followed the Sheriff and the team of heroes drove the aero cycle to the valley. It didn't help the rain kept pouring so the three could barely see what was going on. Mao Mao just hoped this wasn't another prank by that troublesome sweetypie, Pinky.

This time it wasn't a prank. In fact, this seemed far from a prank at all. Both Mao Mao and Badgerclops had years of experience of monster-fighting but they never recognize a monster like this. The monster looked like a dragon but not quite. It was purple on one side and yellow on the other. One of its four eyes looked like a yellow gemstone while there seemed to be a purple gemstone on its forehead. 

Mao Mao had gotten out his katana while Badgerclops got his arm cannon and Adorabat had her smoke bombs ready to throw at the monster. The monster didn't hesitate to attack though it had stomped on the ground causing some nearby sweety pies to fall down and nearby houses to crumble a bit.

”Badgerclops! Distract the monster!” Mao Mao shouted to his co-hero. The badger had changed his arm cannon to a sprinkler similar to the one from the time they tried to defeat the Impressaur.

Adorabat also tried to help by throwing a few smoke bombs at the monster. This monster didn't seem to be fooled. It tried to swat Adorabat away or a least it was trying to swat away the smoke filling the air. It tried to grab a nearby cart and throw it down by Badgerclops. But it seemed Mao Mao had already gotten the monster with his katana when it wasn't looking. 

Purple and yellow smoke had filled the rainy day air. Adorabat had flown down to the ground where Badgerclops and Mao Mao were. When the smoke had cleared there were two gems on the ground. One yellow and the other purple. Adorabat had walked over and picked up the orange gemstone Mao Mao quickly rushing over. ”Adorabat! Be careful!” The Sheriff warned his deputy.

”It seems harmless now, Mao Mao.” Adorabat said holding the orange gemstone. Badgerclops had picked up the purple gemstone. ”This is a weird monster. I don’t think we ever fought a monster that just dropped gemstones.” Badgerclops said examining the gem. 

”For now, let’s return to HQ. I don't exactly trust this gemstone for reason.” Mao Mao explained. The three had gotten back on the Aerocycle and drove back to HQ.

Meanwhile somewhere else......

”I told you that was a dangerous idea!” Pearl had been scolding Amethyst and Steven. 

”Not our fault! We didn't think that a bubbled gem would just break like that! How would we even suppose to know?” Amethyst argued back at her.

”It’s a bubbled gem, Amethyst! All you had to do was send it to the temple! How did you not think it was a bad idea to warp WHILE bubbling gems?” 

”We didn’t warp while bubbling it. We warped after we bubbled the gems and the bubble slipped out of Steven’s hands.” Amethyst explained.

”Just...Just try and find the gemstones before they reform again. I and Garnet already have another mission to deal with.” Pearl said before walking to the warp pad and warping away.

”Let’s go, Steven. Pearl will just get even madder if we don't get those gemstones soon.” The two walked over to the warp pad before warping away as well.


End file.
